


stop the world cause i wanna get off with you

by arashiyama (harukatenoh)



Series: Arashiyama Jun Birthday Countdown 2018 [2]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M, Making Out, sorry karasuma, u didnt deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/arashiyama
Summary: Arashiyama and Jin finally get a moment alone after the stress of their lives.





	stop the world cause i wanna get off with you

**Author's Note:**

> arashiyama bday countdown day two: jun gets some. happy early birthday babe
> 
> this is like the raunchiest thing ive ever written and probably ever write if its bad please forgive me
> 
> work title from stop the world i wanna get off with you by arctic monkeys

Yuuichi thinks, if he dies right here right now, he won’t even be mad.

Jun is here. They’ve got an entire weekend free, and the soft sounds of rain drum on the roof overhead. It feels a little like they’re in their own world, and after all the stress and humdrum of life in Border, it’s a welcome reprieve.

It also gives them time to do things they haven’t been able to for a while. Which is why Yuuichi finds himself against the wall of his apartment while Jun pushes up onto him.

Jun is insistent and demanding in all the best ways. His hands grab and pull and slide like he can’t touch Yuuichi enough and Yuuichi exhales sharply at the contact, feeling Jun’s fingers fist in his shirt and tug him closer.

It makes Yuuichi’s head spin, because it feels like if anybody has to be the chaser in their relationship, it’s him, always chasing after the light Jun casts and the gold he sheds. Yuuichi is the insecure one, the one always hiding behind his smug smiles and cocky comments, the one with too much on his shoulders to add the weight of Arashiyama Jun’s love to it, but in truth, Jun is the needy one.

Jun is the one pressing Yuuichi into the wall, mouth on his and eyes wrenched tight. Yuuichi closes his eyes too; it’s always a pleasure to stare at Jun but he has far more important things to be concentrating on. Kissing Jun is nice. He’s ridiculously good at everything he does and this is no exception, as his thumbs trace circles over Yuuichi’s hip bones and he pulls at Yuuichi’s bottom lip.

Yuuichi can read Jun well, so he feels it coming as they tip over the edge from insistent kissing to open-mouthed making out. When a tongue flicks over his lips he doesn’t hesitate to let it in. Jun is such a wonderful kisser and it overwhelms Yuuichi, how much he _needs_. Their mouths both open and Yuuichi sighs into the kiss, unbelievably in love.

When Jun pulls away he’s panting, his entire face flushed and his eyes shining like he needs more and knows he’s going to get it. He mumbles “Missed you,” and has the audacity to be bashful about it, even with spit shining on his lips and fire burning in his eyes.

Yuuichi laughs, unable to help it.

“Needy,” he teases, “What would Mikado city’s residents say if they knew you were such a brat?”

Jun huffs, rolling his eyes and moving forward to kiss Yuuichi again. He presses their lips together once, then moves on to pressing open-mouthed and wet kisses down Yuuichi’s jaw. In between each one, Jun viciously murmurs “Can we— not talk about— work— while doing this,” and Yuuichi is so distracted that he can’t even come up with a witty response.

From the way Jun smiles against his jaw, it seems that had been the idea.

Jun moves down to his neck, lips pushing leisurely against every expanse of skin he can reach. It’s embarrassingly attractive and also slightly ticklish, so Yuuichi cups Jun’s face and pulls him back up before he turns to putty in Jun’s hands.

Jun is panting. Yuuichi has enough composure to cock a smile before bringing their mouths together again.

This time, neither of them hold back. Still cupping his face, Yuuichi urges Jun’s mouth open and Jun is so, so compliant as they devolve into messy making out. Jun puts his own hands to work as well, one coming up to drag through Yuuichi’s hair and then coming to rest at the back of his head, giving Jun enough leverage to pull him even closer. With his other hand, Jun hikes up Yuuichi’s shirt and touches all over Yuuichi’s stomach and chest and back. Yuuichi involuntarily whines at the contact and he can feel how Jun smiles against him, pleased and mocking all in one.

“Who’s needy now?” he breathes and Yuuichi has to stop himself from shivering at how his breath feels on his face, his neck, enticing but not enough. He doesn’t quite catch the movement in time and he knows that Jun can feel how he trembles. It makes Jun press another kiss to Yuuichi’s neck, smile obvious in the shape of his lips, pleased at his point being proven.

Yuuichi breathes “Well, I missed you,” and it’s both lighthearted mimicry and heavy confession. He says it and means _I always need you_ , and from the way Jun sinks into his arms, he knows. It’s kind of hard to hold both of them upright but Yuuichi will never complain about having to hold up Jun, in any sense, so he lets it happen.

They continue like that for a while, simple and slow making out like reacquainting themselves with each other, even though Yuuichi is sure there’s no need for that. It’s nice to be able to take their time and just _enjoy_ each other without the pressures of life or time constraints, and he feels Jun chase away all of the doubt and fear and darkness in him with each kiss.

They eventually relocate to the couch, with Jun slotted into Yuuichi’s lap, arms around his shoulders and looking all the world like he belongs there. Yuuichi leans forward to meet his lips again but Jun pulls back, keeping Yuuichi in place with the grip he has on his shoulders.

Yuuichi wants to question it but his words get lost as Jun stares him down, an absent-minded smile playing at his features. His gaze is half-lidded and hot and Yuuichi can feel himself start to blush anew at the observation, wanting to squirm under Jun’s scrutiny.

Of course, he doesn’t move. He lets Jun stare as much as he likes because he knows it’s to make up for all the times when they’re in public and Jun has to remain professional. Jun likes to stare. It’s probably for the best that he’s not allowed to when they’re out in public, because Jun’s gaze is distracting, adoring, enthralling, and Yuuichi doesn’t think he’d ever get anything done.

“I love you,” Jun confesses, finally leaning in.

Yuuichi, instead of verbally responding, decides to just kiss Jun so well that he communicates the same sentiment.

The doorbell rings.

They snap apart abruptly, the movement caused more by surprise than anything and in his shock, Jun tumbles right off of Yuuichi’s lap and the couch and lands on the floor with a thud.

With wide eyes, Jun stares up at Yuuichi. Yuuichi returns the gaze. Jun has his back on the ground and his hair messed up, and the evidence of what they’ve been doing for the past hour is unmistakable on his features.

Yuuichi can’t help it. He starts laughing, a hand coming up to cover his mouth as the giggles escape.

Jun immediately looks betrayed, still lying on the ground as he kicks one of Yuuichi’s legs and protests “Don’t laugh, asshole!”. The insult is softened by the laughter in his voice as well and all Yuuichi can think about is how much he loves him.

“I love you,” Yuuichi says, as he reaches out a hand to help Jun up. Jun huffs but he accepts the help and as soon as he’s on his feet, he leans forward to kiss Yuuichi’s cheek.

“I guess you’re forgiven,” Jun says, as if Yuuichi didn’t know that already.

The doorbell rings again, and this time they both look at the door before looking back at each other. It takes a few seconds, but then recognition dawns in Jun’s eyes, and he breathes “We ordered pizza,” with a laugh.

Yuuichi gives Jun a critical look. Jun, still looking thoroughly debauched, gets what Yuuichi is saying immediately.

“I’ll answer it,” Yuuichi says, running a hand through his hair in attempt at looking presentable, even though he’s sure he looks just as messed up as Jun does. He doesn’t mind it, at least. Yuuichi possesses very little shame, and he’s also not a public figure within Mikado. He’s the better choice.

Jun nods and says “I’ll go set the table,”. He starts making his way towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder “My wallet’s in my jacket, reconvene in five!”

Yuuichi rolls his eyes and goes to find his own wallet, because he’s pretty sure he still makes more money than Jun.

As he walks to the door, wallet in hand, he decides to shoot a look back at the kitchen. When he turns to look over his shoulder, he finds Jun in the same movement, their eyes meeting each other across the apartment. Yuuichi feels a little embarrassed at being caught and a lot more elated at the sync, and he covers up both of these feelings by blowing Jun a kiss.

Jun makes a show of catching it and putting it in his pocket—his back pocket, which enables him to pat his ass in his act in a move that might’ve been _slightly_ seductive if it wasn’t so fucking dorky.

Yuuichi rolls his eyes and turns back to the door, finally opening it.

He comes face to face with Kyousuke, dressed neatly in the uniform for the pizza place, with an extremely blank expression on his face. Kyousuke looks at Yuuichi impassively, taking in his ruffled appearance.

“I don’t want to know,” Kyousuke says flatly. “Your total is 2500¥,”

Yuuichi nods and pulls the money out of his wallet. “Smart move,” he says, with an exaggerated wink. He probably shouldn't find it so amusing to see Kyousuke struggle to keep his expression neutral.

**Author's Note:**

> rip kyousuke . also like i AM trying to make this countdown not just arajin but it's hard okay!!!!!! i know what im about!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> if you liked this fic, please consider donating to my ko-fi! it's linked in [my carrd](http://arashiyama.carrd.co) \- thank you so much if you do!


End file.
